Anchors of the kind to which the present invention is directed are used in connection with plasterboard and other dry wall materials because of the relatively fragile nature of such materials. A standard fastening screw is unable to achieve a sufficiently firm grip in such material to enable the screw to support a load of any significance. It is therefore common practice to insert a threaded anchor into the plasterboard or other material and then drive a fastening screw into the anchor to achieve a load bearing fixture. An example of anchors of that kind is disclosed by Australian Patent 579622.
Conventional anchors of the foregoing kind are not entirely satisfactory if required to support a relatively heavy load, such as a load exceeding 5 kg for example.